Agent Savage
)}} }} 'Agent Savage'https://web.archive.org/web/20170818194344/http://www.paranatural.net/comic/griggs-savage is an agent of the Activity Consortium sent to Mayview to look over the Ghost Train with Mina Zarei and Agent Griggs. Savage has the distinction of being the agent responsible for the Ghost Train's demise and trapping the main cast inside the Mayview barrier. Appearance Agent Savage has a tuft of blonde hair at the front of her mainly-shaved head, and she has metal piercings in her chin and both ears. During Chapter 4, she wears the Activity Consortium's uniform. During Chapter 5, she wears a black jacket over a red shirt, a violet skirt, and red high heels. Paranatural Chapter 4 Savage and Griggs were watching over the Ghost Train with Mina Zarei during the night of the Activity Club's meet-and-greet with Agent Day. When the spirit eventually returned to their camp, Zarei removes the Love Arrow from its smokestack, causing it to enter a feral state. Agent Savage hastily crushes the spirit with her tool; afterwards, Zarei informs her that she's just trapped them all in Mayview. Afterwards, Savage can be seen speaking with Griggs, Zarei, Day, and Mr. Spender, where she asks about a workaround to exiting the barrier. Chapter 5 While Johnny Jhonny explains R.J.'s backstory to Ed Burger, he mentions a band called Anarchyopteryx opening for Insolent Children whose lead singer bears a strong resemblance to Agent Savage. Throughout Zarei and Day's meeting at the Mayview Mini Mall, Savage and Griggs can be seen spying in the background. After Zarei leaves to deal with Hijack, Day calls the two out and asks them to cover the bill, as well as requesting a ride to where Zarei is headed. Once Day meets up with Spender at Mayview Middle School, she says that she was so late to arrive because Griggs and Savage got all of them lost. Abilities Tools Agent Savage's tool is a dinosaur-shaped grabbing toy that grants her the ability to manipulate objects at a distance, akin to the act of pretending to smash distant objects between one's fingers. This power was capable of smashing the metal Ghost Train between its jaws without any resistance, so the ability's raw strength is presumably immense. Trivia * On their Twitter account, Zack Morrison both implied[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/846628103585705984 "do you recognize her? ��"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (27 Mar 2017) and later confirmed[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/899107071559389184 "question! would agent savage happen to be the singer from anarchyopterix that we saw in rj's backstory? or am i misjudging character designs." "no, you are correct! that's her"] Unknown user and Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (19 Aug 2017) (first tweet can be seen here) that Agent Savage is the lead singer of Anarchyopteryx. ** Anarchyopteryx is a pun on the word "anarchy" and Archaeopteryx, a bird-like dinosaur who is considered to be a transitional fossil between dinosaurs and birds. * After , a bonus page featuring Griggs and Savage was posted in lieu of an update. Gallery Official Artwork Vacation Comic- Griggs and Savage On Train Duty.png|Savage and Griggs arrive for train duty. (Vacation Comic #1 archive) Vacation Comic- Zarei Demonstrates Warping.png|Savage panics when she sees the Train warping Dr. Zarei out of its way. (Vacation Comic #1 archive) Comic Agent_Savage_Ch4Pg70.png|Savage's first appearance ( ) Agent_Griggs_Ch4Pg146.png|Savage after crushing the Ghost Train with her tool ( ) Griggs and Savage Ch5Pg142.png|Savage and Griggs at the mini mall's entrance ( ) Griggs and Savage Ch5Pg218.png|Savage and Griggs being called out by Day ( ) References Category:Consortium Agents Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Alive